


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Sparrow (Djehuti)



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place at the end of the Arlong Saga. Nami deals with her feelings for Luffy after Arlong is defeated. Will the child-like and sometimes moronic straw hat Captain be made to understand? Does he even share the same feelings? Read on and find out! (Work In Progress/INCOMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and first posted on the internet around Summer 2003.

**"Home Is Where The Heart Is"** _\- a One Piece Lemon (Luffy x Nami)_

Written by: Sparrow

 

The uproar of the news spread like wildfire throughout the East Blue. Arlong and his band of Merman pirates had been defeated and overthrown. The first thought through most people's minds apon hearing the news was 'who the hell was strong enough to do that?' Another thought that usually ran afterwards would be 'is it just another tyrant that knocked him to the side only to take over and cause more hell?'

Then as more news leaked out in the days after Arlong's fall, it was revealed that no, it wasn't another tyrant moving up the ladder of badness. Rather, it was a small band of unknown pirates that did the deed. Not to cause trouble...but to save an island that was trapped in the grip of Arlong's rule. Why you may ask, did this small band of pirates risk their lives undertaking this task? Because of a woman's tears.

Cocoyashi village - just to the east of the pile of rubble that used to be Arlong's stronghold - was the central hub for the celebrations. People from all over the island, apon hearing the news, flocked to the small coastal village in droves. They brought food and drink as well as music - and the party hadn't shown signs of dying down after two days. It had been 8 long years of fear, suffering and anguish. Now with tyranny's end it was time to celebrate and rejoice in the taste of new freedom.

It was the evening of the third day, and Cocoyashi still resounded with loud laughter and song as throngs of people filled the streets - their faces aglow in the lanterns hanging above them from the palm trees. Recounts of the witnessed battle among villagers flew around by word of mouth with many a flamboyant gesture. It would be a tale that wouldn't grow old for a long time. A tale to be added to the island's rich history. It was the tale how Luffy's strawhat pirate crew defeated Arlong and his Mermen and in so doing - saved the entire island from his reign of terror.

Once people got a chance to meet these heroic pirates - most thought at first glance that they didn't look like they could have done what they did. Especially the one that had defeated Arlong himself. Currently they were gathered at the centre of the party where most of the hardcore party goers were still situated. Long tables covered in food circled around the square, while people danced and sang in the square itself. Other people chatted and sat around the tables, eating the large variety of food.

One of the pirates - the one with the long nose - was currently teetering on a tall stool with arms madly waving as he recounted his part of the story. Naturally, he exaggerated and embelleshed until the actual event was barely recognisable...but that was typically Usopp. And so the crew's resident sharpshooting liar and storyteller continued his rants, keeping the crowd enthralled.

Sanji, the blonde cook - was drifting around the square talking to people and eating, drinking wine and of course trying to woo the ladies. He was bandaged in various spots from the injuries he sustained during the fight, but on a whole he seemed pretty pleased with himself as he lounged in the midst of a crowd of pretty girls.

The first mate of the crew, and the swordsman of the group, was sitting near his Captain, getting something to eat and keeping mostly silent. It took a lot of demanding on his part to get the village doctor to allow him to leave the infirmary and join the festivities. Roronoah Zoro was injured the most out of all of them, from older and near fatal wounds that had still not healed fully. People wondered how he was still able to fight in the clutches of fever and bloodloss. It was a miracle in itself. Even now, the green-haired swordsman was sitting stoically in casual fashion and drinking from a large goblet. If it wasn't for glimpses of white bandages through the unbuttoned collar of his shirt - one wouldn't think he was injured.

Next to Zoro, was the bundle of energy that was the Captain of this interesting crew - Monkey D. Luffy. The 17 year old was currently putting his rubber powers into good use - shovelling as much meat that he could get his hands on - into his mouth. People a few meters down the table jerked in surprise as a hand shot out of nowhere to rip off a drumstick from a roasted chicken and zip back out of sight. People would tilt their heads to try and get a better look but would see nothing extraordinary. Other than the fact that the boy's arms were amazingly elastic.

Luffy was instantly recognisable in the crowd with his strawhat perched on his head with the bright red band. His childlike demeanor was endearing and full of charm - which drew people to him like a magnet. Luffy himself was probably unaware of this as he sat enjoying his food with a blissfully content expression. During the fight with Arlong, he didn't win unscathed and white bandaging was wrapped around his arm and midriff. Other than the bites he endured - he only had minor bruising and scrapes.

After nearly choking down a food covered plate (plate and all), Luffy looked around the square, spotting a familiar face here and there. Nojiko, Nami's sister was sitting not far off with a small boy and was chatting with the youngster while taking a swig from a large mug. Gen, the village's leader - was sitting with a group of older folk, exchanging stories and such as well as enjoying a drink with old friends from nearbye villages. During Arlong's rule, most people hid in their own villages - too afraid to travel too far. Now that the island was free once more, people were now able to travel without fear.

There was one face he couldn't find and Luffy turned to Zoro, shoving another drumstick into his mouth. Another one was in his free hand, ready to fill the space once he swallowed. "Mmmph glormph unn nmmii?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and wiped a fleck of chicken that had hit his cheek. "I would swallow before speaking if I were you.." He grumbled in mild distaste.

Luffy grinned when he was able to speak. "Zoro! You gotta lighten up, it's a party! Anyway..I was wondering if you saw Nami anywhere? She seems to be missing."

Zoro shrugged, taking another long drink from the goblet he was holding. "Dunno...not lately. She was in the infirmary when I was there but she left before I did. That was the last time I saw her."

Luffy frowned for a moment, actually looking like he was deep in thought. Then before Zoro could comment, he grinned once again - seeming completely oblivious to the conversation. "Oh no!" He commented, looking around the long table. "There's no meat left! I'm gonna go look for some.." He jumped to his feet and darted through the crowd. Zoro stared after him before continuing to enjoy his drink.

~~~

Nami sighed as she stood in the moonlit house. It felt so different now - not only the place but her heart as well. It felt like the world had been lifted from her shoulders. She had finally been able to break free, like a butterfly escaping a spider's web. She had visited Bellemere's gravesite before making her way to the house...to just think and put things at rest. The house was quiet and only the moonlight illuminated the main room. It was peaceful and for the first time, Nami could feel that she could finally relax and feel completely at ease.

And all this was because of _him_.

With a sigh, Nami sank into a chair. She reached out to touch a framed picture from long ago of her with Nojiko and Bellemere. Their faces looked happy, and they were all smiling. It looked like they were laughing when the picture was taken - most likely by Gen. Nami smiled at the image, remembering the memory. "We did it Bellemere...we're finally free..." She whispered softly. She knew - that Bellemere's spirit was happy and at peace, now able to join the light in Heaven.

The _he_ came into her mind. Like he always did. Nami placed her chin on her hand and closed her eyes in reflection - memories flitting in her head of when she first joined up with Luffy's crew. Only then, she had joined them for her own means and not because she wanted to in the first place. She remembered even then - she had been fighting her growing emotions and had shoved them aside, only to have them creep up again. Her budding friendship with the crew, but also her growing affections for the Captain.

Why she had started to like him she had no idea. Perhaps it started even back when she didn't even know him. The memory of escaping from a large ship being attacked by Lady Alvida's group came to mind. She had released one of the life boats into the water and was just about to sail off when another boat landed with a great splash next to hers. She had looked over...and it was _him_. In that split second - it seemed that time had slowed down to a crawl. Then their eyes met and locked in that moment in time. Hers were surprised and his...his was full of adventure and freedom. Two things she craved. Then the moment had passed and he was gone. She never expected to see him again.

But life was strange in that way wasn't it? Here she was...a member of his crew.

She remembered the laughter and the antics on the Going Merry. Playing cards, watching Luffy and Usopp playing tag and annoying Zoro, sunsets from the crows nest, sunbathing on the deck...it was like a dream. Then reality had hit her when she saw the wanted poster of Arlong...the event that caused her to steal the Going Merry without telling the others and sail off to her home. She had no idea that Luffy and the others would have the gall to go after her.

She inwardly cringed when she recalled the complete and utter rudeness she had displayed to Luffy and the others. Especially when she had put on that nasty act infront of Zoro and Usopp in Arlong's lair. Seeing their anger and betrayal in their eyes was almost too much to bear. Then, there was Luffy...how she screamed at him to leave in the middle of the road - saying that she had only pretended to join them...to go away before she killed them next after Usopp (whom the boys didn't know was still alive). She remembered Luffy's look - boring into her...the sound of his voice when he spoke her name...then the feelings of anger and frustration when Luffy decided to nap in the middle of the road with no intentions of leaving.

"Luffy....why.." Nami whispered...burying her face in her hands. "After all that I said..."

He had done so much for her...nearly died for _her_. After all the rude things she said he still helped her. Her heart clenched when she remembered him gripping her arm so that she couldn't stab her tattooed shoulder with the dagger...she remembered looking up into his face, asking for his help through a blur of tears....then a gentle pressure as Luffy placed his precious hat on her head, hearing his strong voice clearly tell her that he would most certianly help her.

The fight had been the worst. She didn't get to see the start of it - she had been too afraid and lost in her own sorrow back in the deserted streets of Cocoyashi. She had thought that if she had gone back to the battle she would have seen a massacre...and she didn't want to see the people she cared for stare up at her with lifeless eyes...like when she saw Bellemere die. But when she rejoined her friends at the hole in the wall outside of Arlong's compound she found the villagers not only alive - but cheering and yelling encouragement. Zoro and Sanji were injured badly, yet still found the strength to fight. It was heartwrending to watch. Her heart had nearly stopped when she heard of Luffy's drowning and rescusitation by the hands of Gen and her sister.

Then the battle between Luffy and Arlong....she never felt so scared until those long minutes. But when she saw the furniture and maps fall from the third story window...watched the room that held many a nightmarish memory be destroyed - it was like being reborn into the light. She felt those feelings that had been hidden in her heart for so long break free and come to the surface. She had cried _his_ name. Cried her thanks to _him_.

And as Arlong's stronghold crumbled into a pile of debris - she had screamed Luffy's name - terrified that he had perished....but then that was replaced by the dizzying feeling of relief as he had stood on top of the rubble proclaiming in a loud voice that Nami...She...was his partner. She couldn't contain her tears of joy and dare she say it....love. Could she gain the courage to love again? She had been so afraid to get close to people for so long - for fear that they would she would lose them.

Nami looked down at the photograph of Bellemere and her sister....chuckling a little as she imagined in her minds eye her mother winking at her. "I know....I know. I think too much.." She said softly, wiping her eyes. She noticed then that her face was wet with tears. "It's over now....and I..can't thank him enough...."

Nami continued her 'conversation' - telling Bellemere about sailing off with Luffy and the others, heading to the grandline to search for the One Piece. She also confided that she will continue her dream to sail the world and draw the first world map. "It all starts here Bellemere..." She smiled and sniffed a little. "I'm going..."

Placing the photograph down, Nami stood and walked slowly to the door, gazing around the cozy little home one last time. It felt like Bellemere was standing in the room with her, encouraging her to go on. She glanced at the large bag of money and gold that she had left for the village - sitting in the middle of the room.

Then Nami opened the door and started to step out, when what felt like hands pushed her out the door. Did she trip or was it something else? Stumbling a little with a soft gasp - nothing surprised her more when she landed against a warm body. ****

**TBC...**


	2. Third Time's the Charm!

**"Home is Where The Heart Is"** _\- a One Piece Lemon (Luffy and Nami)_

Written by Sparrow

  


Chicken bones....

"AAAUGH!" Nami cried, startled as she jerked away from the shadowed figure. There was bones sticking out of it's mouth like some creature from Hades. What the hell?!

"GYAAH! Naaaamiiii!" A very familiar voice whined as the lanky figure yanked out the chicken bones from his mouth. "There's no need to yell - you scared me half to death!"

Nami froze and stared, squinting in the dark. "Luffy?! What are you doing here?" Her heart pounded as she backed up a step in surprise.

Luffy tossed the bones aside into the bushes and shrugged. "I wandered this way looking for some meat." He stated matter-of-factly. "When I saw the house I thought maybe someone was cooking.."

Nami sighed and shook her head, only Luffy would think something like that! "Well...now that you're here...um....do you want to come in?" She couldn't believe she was asking Luffy to come into the house...the two of them...alone together! "I'll get us something to drink.." and just in time too for her mouth was suddenly dry. This was the first time that she and Luffy were alone since before the fight with Arlong.

Luffy followed her into the house and she lit a lantern on a shelf, illuminating the area in a soft light. He was looking around and noticed the bag of money and gold on the floor. He didn't say a word, but he grinned slightly before he sat on a rickety chair at the table and made himself comfortable. Nami poured them both fresh glasses of orange juice, noting that Luffy always seemed to sit cross-legged in indian style no matter what he was sitting on.

She sat in a chair next to him, sliding over his glass of orange juice. He took his glass with a grin, than proceeded to tell Nami about the party and how cool it was and how great the food was. "Your sister is still there...and Zoro and the others.." Luffy than noticed that Nami had been quiet through all this, and he looked at her. "You okay Nami?" He suddenly leaned forward to Nami's surprise, looking right into her face. Her eyes widened and her heart leaped in her throat, but Luffy merely frowned slightly. "You look like you've been crying....why are you sad?" He asked innocently - reaching up and brushing a fingertip beneath her eye where there was slight remnants of previous tears in her lashes. Nami could feel her face get hot, and wondered if Luffy noticed.

She shook her head as he sat back again. "I'm okay...really.." She said finally waving it off. "I'm not unhappy...believe me..." Not after all that's happened...she thought to herself. For some reason, she had the feeling that Luffy understood her...and that in itself was odd - considering how he seemed so dense sometimes. The fact that she couldn't read him at all was really frustrating! She drank some of her orange juice to suppress the sigh that threatened to escape. Luffy was quiet, and just looked at her over the rim of his glass of orange juice.

"I'm just still stunned you know?" Nami said, looking down at the surface of the table. She ran her fingers absently over a scratched signature on the worn wood. It was something she had etched when she was little. Luffy followed her eyes, and noticed the scratched letters and the compass design next to it.

"This is your house huh?"

"Yeah..."

There was another silence then he grinned. "It's a cozy little place, it must have been nice to grow up here."

Nami smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah it was....we didn't have much but we had each other..." At Luffy's questioning look, she got up and got a framed picture from a side table, sitting down next to him again. "See...this is Bellemere...my mom..and my sister Nojiko." Luffy looked down at the photograph and flashed a smile almost like the happiness of the image transferred to him. But Luffy was like that...if there was no positive energy around - he most certianly generated it himself.

He glanced from the picture to the fond look on Nami's face. "Arlong killed your mom didn't he." It wasn't a question but more a statement. Nami stared at him - wondering how the hell he could know that. Did Nojiko tell her friends what happened? She couldn't put something like that past her sister.

"Did my sister tell you that?" Nami finally asked, looking down at the table again.

"Nah...she did tell the others though. I wasn't interested at the time and went for a walk." Luffy said. "But...you seemed so mad at Arlong...much more mad than someone that was just being used for their skills..." Luffy shrugged. "After hearing his bragging in the maproom...and remembering you saying that you needed to get all that money to buy a village - I just put two and two together I guess...."

Nami not only surprised herself, but Luffy as well as she suddenly started to laugh.

Luffy tilted his head and looked at her with his usual vacant expression, having no clue what she thought was funny. She looked at him, than laughed again. "I didn't know you could even count!" She got out. Luffy cracked into a grin once more and laughed.

"Well I do suck at Math...."

They laughed for a bit, and Nami calmed - wondering how the heck Luffy had that sudden burst of intuition. She didn't know he had any! He was the last person she would think of to come up with an accurate guess like that. She quieted, a question suddenly burned in her heart to be asked...and it wouldn't leave her alone.

"Why?"

Luffy, still giggling like a little kid into his glass of orange juice, looked at her confused. "Huh? Why do I suck at Math? Well 'cause I hate it!" He said - making a face.

Nami resisted the urge to slap her forehead at his bluntness and shook her head. "No! I mean....why did you do so much for me?" She asked softer this time.

"Well we're partners right? Friends you know! I would do anything to help a friend..." He beamed at her happily. He finished off his glass of juice and looked at her, suddenly noticing that for some reason - she wasn't smiling. In fact...she looked disappointed..or sad. Boy was he confused! Girls could be so wierd!

"Nami?"

Nami was still back at square one - trying to figure out what Luffy's feelings were in all of this. She could tell that Luffy had noticed her frustration but had not figured out what the reason for it was yet. She sighed, unable to supress it, staring into her drink which was half finished. Damnit, she didn't even know if he liked girls.....but then again - he never showed notice in guys either. All he seemed interested in was his dream of becoming the Pirate King and finding the One Piece.

Luffy, not knowing what he said that upset her, thought wildly on what to do to cheer her up. In his abrupt manner, he reached out and grabbed her hand - causing her to jump slightly and stare at him. People comforted people by holding hands right?

Nami stared from Luffy's warm hand clasping hers on the surface of the table....to his face - which was watching her intently. Luffy suddenly seemed so oddly serious! She had never seen him look like that before...well other than while in fights that is. But this seemed different somehow.

"Nami....I guess the reason why...is because when I saw you cry and hurt yourself.....it hurt me too." He frowned slightly, not knowing if he made any sense but something just felt right. "I don't like seeing you sad..." Then he broke into another grin, his eyes glinting happily. "But everything is cool now that I beat up that fishguy for you...he won't be bugging anyone anymore after this I think.."

Nami chuckled then, focusing on their hands. "I guess not...." She said, absently running her thumb over Luffy's knuckles. "I....can't thank you enough Luffy..I don't know where to start!"

Luffy shook his head still smiling, and placed his free hand on top of hers - patting it lightly. "You don't have to say anything Nami. I can see it when you smile." Nami grinned a little, looking away. Did he know how he was making her feel? She suddenly realised how close they were sitting, and how both of his hands were holding hers. Her face was warm, and she was glad the light was dim. She doubted that Luffy would notice anyway. Suddenly the question came out of her, before she realised that it was uttered from her mouth.

"Luffy...have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Oh crap....now she'd done it. She was sure that he was going to do a childish thing like back away from her and go 'eeeew!' - she could certianly see him in her minds eye doing that. There was a long silence...and Nami glanced over at Luffy to find him staring with a puzzled expression - most likely wondering about the sudden change in topic or choice of question.

Then Luffy shrugged. "Nope." He stated, not making any moves to back away. Nami was a little surprised at this action. He had caught her off guard again. She wasn't surprised about the fact that he had never kissed anyone. She couldn't picture it really...she didn't even know if the thought had ever crossed his mind! Probably not.

"Neither have I.." Nami said, wondering why she was laughing to herself. It was nervousness that was it. "You want to try?" She asked jokingly, not expecting a serious answer. She just figured that Luffy would laugh with her and say something like 'yeah right! That stuff is gross!' in a whatever kind of way. Once again she was floored with his answer.

"Okay!" Luffy was grinning at her.

Nami's jaw dropped - and she was unable to speak for a few seconds. Did she just hear him right? Luffy looked at her in concern. "You okay Nami? Was it something I said?"

Shaking her head no Nami wondered how to go about this then. "N-no...nothing you said.." She said, taking a nervous gulp of her juice. Luffy on the contrary seemed pretty relaxed. Nami didn't even think it was in his nature to even get nervous! She envied him on that.

"Okay, we got to get closer for one.." Nami murmured, removing her hand from Luffy's to slide her wobbily wooden chair closer to his. Luffy remained sitting the way he was, his long legs folded infront of him. Nami sat close enough for her knees to touch his legs. This wasn't so bad - if not for the fact that her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her ribs!

They sat there staring at each other for a moment...and then Luffy started to lean forward. Eyes still locked, the two of them gravitated towards each other almost timidly. Their noses were about an inch apart when Luffy suddenly started to laugh. Nami, taken aback at this, stared at him wondering if this was just some prank he was pulling on her. "What's so funny?"

Luffy giggled, looking at her impishly. "You were looking at me funny.." His laughter was either infectuous or Nami was just releasing nervous energy. Soon enough, she was giggling along with him.

"Then close your eyes stupid!" She said between laughs. Luffy did so...and then she saw his brows furrow in question.

"Hey...that's silly! I can't see were you're at!" He stated innocently, his mouth twitching with laughter.

Nami shook her head still chuckling. "That's why some people do this..." She reached down and took Luffy's hand, bringing it up to place it against her cheek. She felt her cheek go warm under his fingers as she let go of his hand. Luffy kept his hand there and he opened his eyes to look at her. Was it a trick of the light or did his face just redden?

"Oh..." He said simply, running his thumb along her cheekbone. Nami couldn't tell if it was intentional or not. Needless to say - she was liking it. There was a short silence as they looked at each other...then they started moving towards each other again. Luffy even remembered to close his eyes this time. Nami closed hers as well and waited for the inevitable...her heartbeat sounding amazingly loud to her ears. She wondered if Luffy could hear it. She felt his hand move to her shoulder...and then.....it happened.

Their foreheads and noses knocked into each other.

"Ow!" Both burst out at the same time - before looking at each other and laughing it off. Nami was rubbing the bridge of her nose while Luffy scrunched his face and rubbed his forehead. "Watch where you're going!" Nami giggled at him...and he made a face at her, his dark eyes glittering with mirth.

"But you told me to close my eyes!" He shot back grinning.

After their laughter calmed down...this time Nami leaned foward and tentatively reached out to touch Luffy's face. He blinked at her but didn't make any moves to stop what she was doing as she gently touched his cheek. Nami concentrated on the feel of his skin. It was soft and warm to the touch...and very smooth. She ran her fingers along his scar and down his jaw - this action seemed to relax him and his eyes drifted shut as he sighed a little.

Then suddenly she realised that they were inches apart...she hadn't realised that she had moved any closer! She felt extremely nervous wondering how he was going to react. "Third time's the charm right?" She asked with a shy grin. Luffy nodded wordlessly as she moved her hand down his neck to come to rest where his shoulder joined it. She could feel his pulse, strong and steady against her thumb.

She closed her eyes then...hoping that they would meet success this time as she moved slowly forward. She knew they were close..for she could feel his breath against her skin, mingling with hers. Then she felt their noses brush very slightly against one another. Nami almost smirked when she felt Luffy move back minutely, probably thinking that they were going to knock heads again...but this time was going to be very different.

Then she felt it...a slight brush of her lips on his. She felt as well as heard him breathe in sharply. For a nerve-wracking second, Nami thought that he was going to back off...but no...Luffy would surprise her again. She suddenly felt him press against her lips more fully and insistantly which caused her to feel a warmth start from the roots of her hair all the way down to her toes. Was he feeling the same things as she? She didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but his pulse seemed to have quickened under her fingers.

Nami didn't know how much time had passed until they broke away..for it felt like a lifetime to her. In reality it was probably a few seconds. They stared at each other for a few moments kind of dazed...then Luffy grinned a little.

"Nice."

Nami grinned back as Luffy shifted his weight, starting to move his legs to place his feet on the floor....then *CRACK* his chair-legs chose that moment to give way. This caused his chair to bump into Nami's chair which made the rickety piece of furniture tilt over.

"Woaah!" Luffy yelled as they tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

  


 **TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end there sounded like the typical lemon tactic of 'falling on each other' and then things start happening. Trust me when I say that in this case - it is completely different. You will be pleasantly surprised. I for one want to make this story unique and not a typical naughty fic. ^_^Luffy hopefully didn't go too out of character - I will do all that I can to avoid that.
> 
> As of this posting I hadn't written the concluding chapter. I can't forsee an ending - but perhaps someday I'll get it finished!


End file.
